


Ещё одно утро на Ваале

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Что, во имя Трона, здесь произошло?..<br/>— До того как вы пили со Странственником на брудершафт или после?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё одно утро на Ваале

Тусклый красноватый свет ваальского солнца, едва пробивавшийся сквозь толщу облаков, резал глаза. Командор Данте со стоном выпрямился, потёр ноющие виски и огляделся. Зрелище, открывшееся его взору, было поистине кошмарным — вокруг царил образцовый погром. Тут и там валялись бесчувственные тела в силовой броне, перевёрнутая мебель и разбитая посуда. Из-под покосившегося стола выполз побитый генокрад, которому чья-то садистская рука отрубила все шесть конечностей.  
Данте взял со стола свой шлем и критически осмотрел его. Потом оторвал от чудом уцелевшей на доспехах печати чистоты полоску пергамента и принялся оттирать визор от присохшего салата.  
Рядом шевельнулось что-то красное. Не без труда сфокусировав взгляд на новом объекте, командор идентифицировал его как Мефистона, заметив мимоходом, что бледно-салатовое лицо и синие круги вокруг глаз плохо сочетаются с красными доспехами.  
— Вы тоже прекрасны, словно лик Ангела, — ответил ему старший библиарий.  
Заметив ещё одно тело, подающее признаки жизни, безногий генокрад сменил курс и пополз к Мефистону, издав жалобный рык. Это стало последней ошибкой в его недолгой тиранидской жизни — библиарий скривился, буркнул что-то вроде «и без тебя башка раскалывается, червяк», и возникшая из воздуха молния прекратила мучения твари, оставив от неё только дымящийся скелет.  
— Ты не хочешь объяснить, — поинтересовался Данте, на всякий случай не повышая голоса, — что, во имя Трона, здесь произошло?..  
— До того как вы пили со Странственником на брудершафт или после? — уточнил Мефистон, подбираясь поближе.  
— С начала, — мрачно приказал командор. — С самого начала.

 

— Сначала мы праздновали ваш день рождения, милорд, — начал Мефистон, безуспешно оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь годящегося для опохмела. — Вы заранее предупредили, что при нынешних обстоятельствах это должен быть скромный семейный праздник, поэтому я отправлял приглашения только близким родственникам. Кровопийцам там, Ангелам Обагрённым, Сангвиновым… Расчленителям, само собой, потому что Сет в жизни не простит, если ему не дадут пожрать на халяву.  
— Начало не обнадёживает, — заметил Данте.  
Мефистон тяжело вздохнул.  
— В общем, сперва ничто не предвещало. Потом прилетели Саламандры, которых никто не звал, но Ту’шан очень хотел вас поздравить — знаете же, он от вас без ума. Прогонять их было как-то невежливо. Все немного выпили, и тут прилетели Космические Волки. После того как пустили Саламандр, им тоже нельзя было отказать, так что пришлось пустить и Волков. Гримнар выкатил цистерну мьода, чему все очень обрадовались…  
— Кое-что начинает проясняться, — вздохнул командор, дотрагиваясь до гудящей головы.  
— Все выпили мьода, расслабились, Гримнар начал рассказывать пошлые анекдоты, и тут прилетели тираниды.  
— Они что, тоже хотели поздравить?  
— Не знаю, — развёл руками Мефистон. — Они не успели. Волки с Расчленителями вскочили, заорали что-то про закуску и погнались за тиранидами. После этого действительно появилась закуска, и Гримнар выкатил ещё цистерну. Тут прилетели Плакальщики, которые гнались за тиранидами, но тиранидов к тому времени уже всех съели. Пришлось налить и Плакальщикам.  
— Теперь мы хотя бы знаем, что они живы.  
— С вашего позволения, после этого пойла «живы» — слишком громкое заявление… Короче, вслед за Плакальщиками из варпа вывалился Ка’Бандха со своими поздравлениями.  
— Что?  
Мефистон задумчиво покрутил локон на пальце.  
— Я бы сказал, милорд, что Ка’Бандха, скорее, всё-таки «кто», хоть демон и не может считаться одушевлённым, — заметил он. — В любом случае, вы не захотели его слушать и пообещали выколоть ему моргала и пообломать рога.  
— Я так и сказал?  
— Ну… Вы всё равно не успели выполнить свою угрозу, потому что сразу после этого появился Сангвинор и выкинул демона обратно. Все дружно закричали, что необходимо почтить этот подвиг, и налили Сангвинору. Он долго отказывался…  
— Он разговаривал? — удивился Данте.  
— Поначалу нет, он объяснялся жестами. Но потом Логан его всё же убедил выпить с нами, и его стало невозможно заткнуть. Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то может знать больше пошлых анекдотов, чем Волки… Словом, все стали пить на брудершафт с Сангвинором. Потом из варпа вывалились странные десантники в броне, украшенной костями, все в призрачном пламени и с черепом какого-то бедного Йорика. Сказали, что они — Легион Проклятых. Я хотел их прогнать, но Сангвинор сказал, что это его друзья, так что пришлось налить им и их черепу. После этого все по очереди пили на брудершафт с Проклятыми. И с черепом. Короче, когда прилетели эльдары…  
— Ещё и эльдары?  
— Они самые, наши старые знакомые с Ультвэ. Все были уже немного пьяны, поэтому стали пить на брудершафт с Эльдрадом Ультраном…  
— Это ты называешь «немного пьяны»?  
— Поверьте, милорд, — вздохнул Мефистон, — это было «немного». После того, как все выпили с эльдарами на брудершафт, появился Сайфер и устроил пальбу. Эльдары сбежали. Тогда вы приложили Сайфера лицом об стол и засунули эти его пистолеты ему в задницу…  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю, — признался библиарий. — Все уже собирались пить на брудершафт с Сайфером… Спокойнее, милорд… Все уже собирались пить с ним, но тут за Сайфером примчались Тёмные Ангелы, и Волки бросились с ними драться, они всегда так делают. Расчленители увидели, что началась драка, и тоже захотели поучаствовать. В итоге Тёмных Ангелов здорово побили, и пришлось налить им в качестве извинения. Пока Волки пили на брудершафт с Ангелами, появились Серые Рыцари, которые искали Ка’Бандху. Но с Ка’Бандхой уже разделался Сангвинор. Тогда Серые Рыцари сказали, что должны стереть всем участникам вечеринки память, потому что никто не должен знать о существовании их ордена. Но вы возразили, что после фенриссийского мьода о них и так никто не вспомнит, и все стали пить на брудершафт с Серыми Рыцарями…  
— Лучше бы мне стёрли память, — пробормотал Данте.  
— Тут из варпа появился их верховный гроссмейстер Драйго, выпил со всеми на брудершафт и снова провалился в варп. Серые Рыцари сказали, что это нормально, но тут из оставшейся дыры в варп появился демонический примарх Фулгрим…  
— Умоляю, не говори, что мы и с ним пили на брудершафт.  
— Нет, милорд. Серые Рыцари погнались за ним, чтобы изгнать, но спьяну что-то перепутали и вместо изгнания стёрли ему память.  
Командор тихо застонал.  
— Пока Фулгрим тут ползал и пил со всеми на брудершафт, явился Анракир Странственник.  
— И мы выпили с ним на брудершафт?  
— Ну, в общем, да. Потом он сделал пару пиктов на память, вы подарили ему магнитики с ваальскими достопримечательностями, и он ушёл.  
— Магнитики? — обречённо переспросил Данте.  
— На холодильник, — пояснил Мефистон. — Он же Странственник. Хотя не думаю, что у него есть холодильник — наверное, магнитики он лепит прямо на себя. Словом, вслед за Анракиром на огонёк заглянул ещё один некрон, сказал, что его зовут Тразин, увидел Фулгрима и предложил Ту’шану обменять «этот уникальный экземпляр демон-принца» на оставшиеся артефакты Вулкана. Саламандры, разумеется, согласились. Получилось, что они нашли все положенные артефакты, и Вулкану пришлось вернуться. Все как раз пили на брудершафт с Вулканом, когда на орбите появился флот Абаддона Разорителя и предложил нам сдаться.  
— Флот?  
— Нет, Абаддон.  
— И мы?..  
— И вы, милорд, сказали ему примерно следующее, — Мефистон поднял глаза к потолку, вспоминая. — «Дорогой Абаддон! У нас тут полсотни Серых Рыцарей, рота Тёмных Ангелов, Логан Гримнар с Волчьей Гвардией, Саламандры со своим примархом и, не побоюсь этого слова, Девятый Легион. Это не считая Сангвинора, Легиона Проклятых и прочих читерских примочек. Поэтому высаживайся к нам поскорее и не забудь свою перчатку, мы все очень хотим тебя видеть». Но этот невоспитанный хам почему-то не пожелал воспользоваться вашим любезным приглашением и куда-то слинял вместе с флотом.  
Повисла пауза.  
— А дальше? — тихо спросил Данте. — Дальше что было?..  
— А дальше, — честно признался Мефистон, — начался бардак, и больше я ничего не помню.


End file.
